Saccharine Smile
by TiiPssY
Summary: New country, new unit, new friends, new love? I packed my stuff and traveled to Egypt hoping for new challenges, however things took an unexpected turn for the worse, or for the better? Find out, because this is my story. OC x Pharah


**Saccharine Smile**

A/N : Welcome to my first Overwatch story! I absolutely love the game and I just had to try and write a story about it after reading some amazing fanfictions. Now keep in mind that english is not my first language, however I will try my best to write it as enjoyable as possible. Also I'm gonna bend the lore a little here and there to fit the story. But enough of the author's notes, „Let's get to it already!" (insert a certain british accent here).

Chapter 1 – Arrival

I raised my hand to the sky, covering my eyes from the brutal brightness and heat that the sun threw down on me as I stepped out of Cairo's International Airport and onto Egypt hot surface.

 _The heats gonna kill me_ I thought, wondering if volunteering for this was really a good idea.

I made my way down the street until I found a free taxi I could use to get me to my new employee, I approached the driver and asked :

„Excuse me, is this taxi free?"

The driver slowly looked up to me, his eyes quickly skimming the article he was just reading in the newspaper, he flashed me a quick smile before answering :

„Sure, where would you like to go, kind sir?"

„Helix Security International HQ in Giza, please" I replied, flashing him a little smirk of my own.

„Very well, get in and I'll take you there. Not gonna lie, it will take a little while until we'll be there."

„I appreciate your honesty, but really, I'm in no rush" I said now smiling genuinely.

 _Honesty, one of my most valued characteristics._

„Alright off we go then."

The Taxi ride was nice and quiet, and most importantly, it gave me time to tell you a little bit about myself.

My name is Felix Jonatan, but you may call me by my call sign „Cypher". I'm twenty-nine years old, turning thirty in October, born and raised in Osnabrück, Germany. I'm a member of the Special Forces Command, or KSK for short (and in german that is).

I have black short hair and brown eyes, I'm 1,76 (roughly 5,8') 'tall', well not really tall, is it?

Hold on, I know what your thinking, _if you're a member of the KSK, then what are you doing in Egypt?_ Well let me explain :

Around 2031 Germany turned to Egypt as it's main trading partner in Africa and the middle east , significcantly tightening the relationship between the two countries.

Eventually, in 2044 the 'German-Egyptian Treaty of Shared Armed Forces' was signed, which allowed the two countries to freely share, switch or 'loan out' armed forces, police officers and special forces members.

The catch? There has to be an agreement between the selcted force, and it's new employee, in my case myself and Helix Security International. Once you agree, you _have_ to pull through your time in your new unit, otherwise, you'll be a lot poorer and probably jobless, not nice. However, if you enjoyed your experience, you can either renew the contract for a certain time, or request a full transfer.

I could have continued, but the taxi driver had other ideas, 

„Well here we are, Helix Security International HQ, that would be 56 Currency, please."

I took out my purse and handed him 60 Currency,

„Here, keep the change" I smiled.

„Thank you kind sir, have a nice day!" He smiled a warm smile.

I nooded and got out of the taxi, I grabbed my stuff and waved at the taxi driver, before he eventually drove off.

I turned around and looked at the huge building in front of me,

 _Helix Security, my new employee and home, let's see what awaits me here._

I entered the building and was greeted by the secretary,

„Hello and welcome to Helix Security International, how may I help you?"

„Hello, my name is Felix Jonatan, I was recently assigned here following the SAF-Treaty."

She looked through her papers before looking back up to me, smiling,

„Ah yes, lieutenant Jonatan, I hope you had safe travels, and welcome to Egypt. Now heres the deal, you have been assigned to Captain Amari's squad, you will be her second in command."

I nodded to her before she continued,

„Speaking of her, she requests your immediate attention once you get here, come I'll lead you to her office, oh and you can just leave your stuff here under the desk, I'll let them be brought to your room."

Following her request, I left my bag under the desk and followed her to my CO's office, the secretary knocked and a smooth voice followed soon,

„Come in."

The two of us walked in and the secretary said,

„Miss Amari, lieutenant Jonatan is here as requested."

The captain quickly glanced at me and then back to the secretary,

„Thank you, Nadeen, that would be all."

Nadeen nodded and left the room, leaving me with the captain alone.

I quickly stepped into formation and saluted, before saying,

„Lieutenant Felix Jonatan, reporting in ma'am."

She smiled at me before replying,

„At ease lieutenant, there is no need for formalities, and please, call me Fareeha."

 _Fareeha? Such a beautiful name_

„Alright, Fareeha, but only if you call me Felix." I smiled back, this time ear to ear.

A soft chuckle escaped her lips, before gesturing to the chair in front of me,

„Please have a seat."

I sat down and prepared for whatever questions she had about me.

„So Felix, I don't think we need to talk about your record, but which position in a squad do you feel most comfortable with?"

„Well, I'm usually the designated marksman in my squad, either that or the point man."

„Right, and which weapons do you feel most comfortable with?"

„Mostly DMRs, high power, high reward." I said smirking, „But I know my way around your standard Pulse and Sniper rifles."

Another chuckle escaped her mouth, she looked me in the eyes for a short while before continuing,

„Well I'll have a look if we have something that fits your combat style in the armory, as the second in command we'll be working a lot together, keep the team morale up, planning and executing tactics and so on. But all that will come later, right now I think you should rest, you'll meet the sqaud tomorrow, and everything else that is important, training sessions and such. Talk to Nadeen again, she will lead you to your room."

I nodded, stood up and saluted, which she returned.

As I made my way out of her office I heard her calling me behind me,

„And Felix? It was a pleasure meeting you." She said, smiling genuinely.

„The pleasure was all mine, Fareeha." I said, mimicking her smile.

The rest of the day was pretty straight forward, Nadeen showed me my room, I took a shower and went directly to bed.

 _Was volunteering a bad idea? Hell no!_

A/N :

Now that the first chapter is done I'd like to know what you guys think of it. Just let me know in a review, however flames will be ignored and deleted, just keep it clean guys.

Also I'm looking for a beta reader, just pm if your interested!

At this point I'd like to thank Aquilarion ( u/5588501/Aquilarion), for his Overwatch fanfic 'The Watch', which inspired me greatly to write this, definitely check it out if you haven't.

Have a nice day, evening, morning whatever!

P.S. : Pharah is best bae 3

(Sorry had to write this)


End file.
